Observation
by Mako3
Summary: Gaara has a lot of time on his hands so he observes someone of interest to him. A dash of GaaLee.


Just a little bit of GaaLee love. Someone on the GaaLee livejournal community a long time ago mentioned bangades as atheme and I wrote this. Of course I'm only postingit now. . .I'm all slow like that. It's short, but I hope you enjoy!

Observation

Gaara liked to observe. It was a good way to learn about a subject before having to deal with it. Ever since Uzumaki had completely surprised him with a summon and his own inner demon, Gaara had decided to step back and watch things before striding in. The fight with Kimimaro had just strengthened that idea and forced him to see his own weakness. Of course there wasn't always time to observe an opponent as real life had no qualms about going ahead while Gaara stayed behind, but he took the time when he could. After all, when a person never sleeps there is always plenty of time.

In this time of peace there were few enemies to dispose of and more free time for the boy who would be Kazekage. Gaara used this time to observe someone of intense interest to him.

Lee trained. A lot. Being "gifted" with his demon and protective sand, Gaara had not trained extensively until the past year but he did have experience watching his more normal siblings in their lives and they surely did not train half the time Lee did every day. The weights on his calves had doubled as had his self-regimented exercise schedule. He tended to never finish those exercises, but he would eventually accomplish his original goal in the process. It was a cycle of endurance almost painful to watch.

Right before he knew he'd pass out, Lee would stop, waver a bit, then head home to wash up and sleep. He'd promised Gai-sensei and the Hokage to take better care of himself after all. Gaara followed him. And watched. There was a ritual there as in most things Lee did. First his sandals came off and were left in the entry way to his apartment. His forehead protector (though it was around his waist) was next and placed almost reverently into a box on his chest of drawers. Weapons and his leg warmers were placed neatly into the top drawer. Bandaged fingers reached behind him and unzipped the green suit. He pulled the sleeves free from his arm wrappings and slipped out of the body suit. Lee did this with his back to the window Gaara peered into, but the view was still spectacular as whatever underwear Lee wore (if any) came off with the suit. That outfit of his made for no absurd tan lines so Lee's body was one long, cream colored, sleek, muscled beast.

The last thing to come off were the bandages running from coarse fingers up to the elbow. This was a sacred ritual, the unveiling of those fierce weapons. Gaara stared transfixed as every thin strip of flesh was revealed to the world. Touch, to Gaara, was a foreign thing, but he he imagined those calloused fingers would feel good against his skin. Not gentle -- gentle would just annoy the monster from the Sand -- but form and precise.

When everything was off and Lee was completely bare, the taijutsu student breathed in deep and smiled softly. This was not the teeth sparkling smile used during the day but instead just a gentle, reflective curve of the lips.

At this point Lee would pick up his suit and head to the shower, dropping his clothing in a laundry bin on the way. For a while Gaara had thought this meant the show was over and he would leave. One night he had stayed at the window, still needing to see the strange boy that had caught his attention so. His desire had been granted when after a few minutes a dripping, shower-fresh Lee came back into the bedroom. There was a bright red towel wrapped around his waist, but the sight of Lee was enough to satisfy the hunger in Gaara. After that night, Gaara made it a point to stay and wait for Lee to come out again so he could watch the second half of the nightly ritual.

Still wrapped in a towel, Lee grabbed his endless supply of new bandages and would sit down on his small bed. What would it be like to fit two bodies in that bed? They would have to be wrapped around each other tightly, leaving no space between bare skin. As Lee clinically treated and rewrapped his fingers, Gaara wondered how those bandaged appendages would feel across his body. When Lee wrapped up to his wrists, Gaara imagined what those hands would look like gripping the sheets in ecstasy. Seeing Lee finish wrapping up his forearm put the image of those strong arms tied to the headboard of his small bed and straining in the throes of passion.

Normally these things didn't happen when Gaara observed someone.

Right around now Lee would stand up and let the towel drop, the wrappings on his arms the only cloth covering him. And right about now Gaara had to seriously fight off the urge to break through the window and make use of that bareness. He made the sand hold him down until Lee had finally thrown on some pajamas. The boxers weren't much better but there was something about the older boy in nothing but white bandages that drove Gaara wild. For the sake of diplomacy and if he had any hope in becoming the Kazekage, Gaara could not be caught molesting a Konoha shinobi in the middle of the night. He took a few minutes to cool his blood before leaving his post and finding someplace else to go for the remainder of the evening.

In bed, snug under the blankets, Lee heard Gaara leave and sighed. He would just have to hope Gaara fell for his seduction technique tomorrow night.

-----------

Mako3


End file.
